Honoka
by Cloudssj4
Summary: Re-posted since i accidentally deleted it. I want to be with you, I did all this so that I can face you again, but will it end the same way again? Am I still too weak? Alternate chapter 123.


**Honoka**

**Disclaimer**: Insert standard disclaimer here because I'm too lazy to write one.

I have always looked on to you, yet never able to approach you. I have always told myself to catch you, yet never able to follow through with it. Am I going to stay this way forever? No, I don't want that, I have to be firm, I have to finally be like you and just follow my heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you feel about me?"

"...What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to hear from you about ... me."

"H-how can I say this ... well um we have agreeable conversations and its fun hanging out and...uh ah! I can usually talk to you about my problems and ... so um ... I feel you are a very important person to me."

"...Then let's go out again!"

"..."

"..."

He looks out towards the sea, what is he thinking?

He looks down, what is he thinking?

He sighs, what is he thinking?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why am I still so weak, why do I still feel so small? I took up modeling so I can also shine, yet I still feel so dim. Is this the only result of the time that has passed? Nothing at all?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha, you really fell for it didn't you." He looks up, why... why does he look so sad?

"I was joking, you take everything so seriously Akitsuki-kun. Cmon let's get back."

She turns around, she starts to walk away.

"Sure."

She stops. She looks back, staring.

Him gazing out at sea again. "You weren't joking were you, you were being serious."

"Umm"

He turns towards her, "But is this ok? You said that we will always be fighting over the same thing, that I would always eventually hurt you ... I don't want to hurt you."

"..." she looks down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is_ it ok? I want to be with him again, I want to have the joy of walking together to school with him, the happiness of eating lunch together, and the content of holding his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The reason we fought was because I had no confidence, I always felt inferior to be with you and to Asahina-chan. I stayed still, while you two always moved forward ... that's why I took up modeling so I could move forward too, and start believing in myself. That's ... thats why I can confess again, because now I'm confident about myself and ... being with you."

She's beaming, intent on the words she says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I wanted to be able have determination, to not be that shrine girl who always looked on to the boy she liked but never talked to. I have moved forward, I haven't stayed still this entire time, so I'm ready, I wasn't last time but I finally am ... now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's why ... do you mean it ... can we go out again?" Still firm, still strong,she continues looking towards him.

"..."

"I ... still have feelings for Asahina-san, I think I always will ... but I didn't lie when I said that I liked Honoka-chan a lot, ... so if you want to, then ... I am willing to try ag-."

'chuckle'

"Geez, you're so clueless Akitsuki-kun, saying you want to go out yet also saying that you like another girl, but ... I'm happy, it's strange but I'm happy that I can be with Akisuki-kun again."

"Ya ... I'm happy too"

She suddenly grabs his arm and clings to him.

"Just you wait Akisuki-kun, I'll finally make you look towards me, finally be able to walk beside you."

Nobody heard those words, it was a whisper of a whisper, one for oneself, to finally break the chain that has always grounded her.

"C'mon, everyone's probably worried about us."

'I'm ready this time aren't I? Yes, I think I am, I don't know if our future can always be like this, me being close to him like this. But at least now I can face tomorrow with certainty and ... if we do break up again, I'll know for sure that I really did everything I could to make it work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really did this because I just cannot accept there being no YamatoxHonoka fanfics out there. Now the way I left this off, it can either be multi-chapters or just a one-shot. I'll decide based on how much feedback I get.


End file.
